In a fast power supply that must provide low voltage, high current power with very fast current transitions and tight regulation, the inductance of the connection system is a serious problem. To drive fast transitions of current through the inductance of the connector requires a significant voltage across the connector, but that is incompatible with holding tight voltage regulation.
Often a fairly large capacitor is used on the output of the power supply. One function of this capacitor is to reduce the ripple voltage. Another is to provide a low impedance source for dynamic changes in the output current. However, the large output capacitor also suppresses the voltage that might drive fast current transitions through the connection system.